


make me feel like I am breathing, make feel like I am human

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [75]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Biting, Choking, Gender Roles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: “I may not know your pain, but I can handle your anger. You know I’m the only one who is capable of handling your anger, Lieb,” Web whispers breathlessly, Lieb’s hold around his throat slackens slightly. “So use me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [Taylor](somethingyesterday.tumblr.com).

“You can stop following me now,” Lieb snaps, opening the door to the small billeted room a bit too forcefully. “I won’t go on a killing spree, so you don’t need to be my guard dog.”

Web knows he should have left Liebgott alone after their trip to the mountaintop. He knows that Lieb is still angry and that whatever has happened there will haunt them like a bad omen. But Webster is prone to make rash decision and his decision to follow Liebgott back to his room is reckless at its best.

“I know you’re not gonna do anything stupid, Joe,” Web comments, closing the door with a quiet click as he watches Lieb shrugs off his jacket angrily.

“Then why are you still here?” Lieb asks, his usually soft brown eyes turning a shade darker as he glares at Webster.

Web walks cautiously towards the other man, his blue eyes never once breaking contact until he is standing in front of Lieb.

“Because I worry,” Web admits quietly. He places his hand on Lieb’s tensed shoulder and squeezes it firmly. “I know you’re angry, Lieb. But going around _murdering_ people is not the best way to channel your anger.”

Lieb shrugs off Web’s hand from his shoulder and moves around Web to put some distance between them. He glances at his reflection in the big mirror hung on the wall and looks away.

“You don’t know anything about what I’m feeling, Web,” Lieb challenges, looking out of the window to see Skinny talking to Chuck; feeling something like a regret clawing at his chest when he remembers Skinny’s calm face after he shot the SS commander.

“Then tell me what you feel,” Web suggests quietly, pressing his chest against Lieb’s skinny back and pulling him closer; his arms wrap securely around Lieb’s narrow waist.

Lieb tenses for a bit before his body melts completely against Web’s bulky frame as he let Web’s arms anchoring his body to the ground.

“I’m tired,” Lieb mumbles, pressing his face in the crook of Web’s neck, breathes in the clean scent of the lake water that is still clinging on Webster’s skin from his morning swim. “Tired and angry when I think of what they did to my people, Web.”

Web squeezes his arms firmer around Lieb’s torso.

“If you are angry then pour it out on me,” Web offers, nuzzling Lieb’s soft hair before kissing the side of his face softly. “I can take everything.”

“Everything?”

Web kisses the long column of Lieb’s neck gently and murmurs, “Everything and anyth—”

Lieb turns around so smoothly in Web’s hold and wraps his long fingers around Web’s throat; thumb pressing down on the pulse point until he hears the hitch in Web’s breath.

“You don’t know what it feels like; seeing your people being treated worse than dirt. You don’t know what it feels like feeling so hopeless when you think that you haven’t done anything to protect them!” Lieb hisses.

Web grips Lieb’s arm with his fingers, glares at the other man when Lieb forces him to move until his back hits the wall with a resounding thud.

“You don’t know my pain and you can’t handle my anger, Web–”

Web surges forward to kiss Lieb on the mouth, his fingers tugging hard on Lieb’s hair as he sinks his teeth on Lieb’s lower lip; reveling on the choke moan that escapes from Lieb’s chest.

“I may not know your pain, but I can handle your anger. You know I’m the _only_ one who is capable of handling your anger, Lieb,” Web whispers breathlessly, Lieb’s hold around his throat slackens slightly. “So use me.”

“Fuck,” Lieb croaks, breathing harshly against Web’s mouth before he leans in to kiss Web; hard and punishing as if he’s pouring all of the years wandering throughout war-torn Europe into that one kiss. He pulls Web closer by his nape; his blunt nails leaving crescent shapes on the firm flesh. “I fuckin’ hate you so much–”

“That’s it, tell me how you really feel,” Web urges, his broad hands pressing flat on Lieb’s back down to his ass before he squeezes the flesh firmly and rubs his crotch against Lieb’s.

“You need to learn to shut the fuck up,” Lieb snarls, pressing his painfully hard dick against the coarse material of his trousers.

“Make me.”

Lieb pulls Web off of the wall, his lips frantically seeking Web’s lips as they shed their clothes all over the small room, until Lieb pushes Web down; body crashing loudly on the wood floor.

“We have a fucking bed there, Joe,” Web complains but Lieb stumbles forward and lands on top of Web with a quiet grunt and Web pulls him down, touching him wherever he can reach; his hands roaming all over Lieb’s heated skin.

They kiss again, gasping their moans into each other’s mouth when Web rolls his body over Lieb’s, hot skin brushing against hot skin, from thigh to cock to stomach to chest.

Web arches up his body when he feels Lieb slips his hand between them; long fingers wrap around their cocks as he sets a slow teasing pace.

“Want me to suck you off?” Web asks, licking his sinfully cherry red lips when Lieb’s eyes meet him. “You can shut me up with your cock.”

“Want to fuck you,” Lieb answers and he squeezes Web’s dick a little harder when he hears soft moaning from the other man. “Wanna come in you.”

Web moans out loud, pushes his hips up to fuck Lieb’s tight fist in earnest, keening softly when he feels Lieb’s thumb pressing on the slit; his hips stuttering when he feels Lieb’s fingers dipping in the valley of his ass, lightly moving his fingers in and out.

Lieb leans down to kiss Web, his teeth catching on the plump bottom lip as he slips two fingers in Web’s tight hole. Web opens his thighs wider, presenting his body for Lieb to use, to pour out all of his frustration and anger.

“Do it,” Web gasps, fingers grasping Lieb’s forearm tightly. “Use me, Lieb.”

Lieb groans when he feels Web’s fingers touching the leaking head. He tugs on his hard dick once, twice; gathering his own precome to lather it all over his dick. It’s not oil but Lieb is impatient, he doesn’t give a fuck if he hurts Web because Web is asking for this. Web is the one who wants to feel his anger and this isn’t what they are used to having. This isn’t something that stem from adoration and love. This is stem from hate and anger and three long years of pent up frustration with the weight of the war weighing down on his shoulders.

And he’s gonna pour everything out into Webster’s willing body and he’s gonna enjoy every minute of it.

But even then, with these vicious thoughts crossing through his mind, Lieb hesitates; looking at Web’s flushed face and his mussed up hair, the thin perspiration coating his well-toned body. How easily Web opens his legs for him. How his blue eyes looking glassy and dark around the edges when he stares hungrily at Lieb.

Web, as if sensing Lieb’s hesitation, brushes his erection against Lieb’s taut belly. His eyes clearing a bit and they remind Lieb of the ocean too much that he knows he is drowning.

“C’mon, Liebgott,” Web goads. “I need that cock in me.”

Lieb shifts to lie down on top of Web’s body, aligning their faces before gently slotting their mouths together as if he’s apologizing to Web beforehand for any kind of hurt that he might inflict. He raises a hand to brush his fingers lightly over Web’s temple, pushes back the stray hair before he tugs the strands hard until Web’s mouth opens in a fraction, a loud groan tumbles out.

“You need to learn to be patient,” Lieb growls, using his hand to brush the tip of his cock against the cleft of Web’s ass and push the length bit by bit. He looks down to watch his dick disappears into Web’s slick, tight hole, gasping sharply when Web clenches around him.

He sits back on his heels and pulls it out slowly, thrusting shallowly as his hands hold Web’s strong thighs and knead the soft flesh before he thrusts back hard; the sound of his heavy balls slapping Web’s ass echoes throughout the small room.

Lieb thinks he could come from listening to Web moaning alone; how his honeyed voice gasping out Lieb’s name like it’s the only word that he has ever known in his entire life. He wants to stay inside Web forever because Web is warm, and Web is such a comfort in this maddening world that fills with blood and gore.

“Fuck, Web,” Lieb moans, his nostrils flaring when Web clenches around his dick and fucks him back just as hard.

“You feel so good inside me, Lieb,” Web gasps his reply, baring his neck for Lieb to see as a sign of submission for Lieb to do whatever that he wants.

Lieb’s hips stutter and he has to pull his throbbing dick out from the snug hole, not wanting it to end too soon.

“Lie down,” Web says, his voice breathless as he pushes Lieb to lie down on the dirty floor as he grinds down the soft globes of his ass on Lieb’s slick dick, his knees resting comfortably on either side of Lieb’s waists.

“Ride me,” Lieb orders, his voice low as Web lines up his dick and taking him into the tight heat again.

“Jesus, Web,” Lieb moans when Web starts to move his hips, up and down, side to side. Web braces his hands on Lieb’s chest to use it as a leverage to fuck Lieb’s deeper and harder.

Lieb grabs two handfuls of Web’s soft ass and squeeze them firmly, kneading the soft globes of ass firmly and then—

_smack!_

Web whines softly when he feels the sharp sting on his ass.

_smack!_

He closes his eyes and bites down his bottom lip, his mouth falls open obscenely as he squeaks softly.

_smack!_

“Oh god,” Web keens, high and sharp when he feels the sting on his fleshy ass.

“You like this, don’t you, Web?” Lieb groans, his palm keeps smacking Web’s ass he rides Lieb’s cock faster.

Web doesn’t reply, but his resounding squeak every time Lieb smacks his ass until the skin turns bright red is an answer enough.

“You want to soothe my anger like a good wife, Webster?” Lieb asks, clutching Web’s ass firmly as Web rides him harder; his breath hitching every time Lieb’s cock graze his sweet spot. “Bet you’d like to be my little wife and whenever I’m angry, you will spread your legs wide for me and let me fuck your tight ass.”

Lieb stares hungrily at the way Web’s tights open wide for him, how his hard cock bouncing up and down in time with the way he’s fucking Lieb’s cock. Lieb plants his feet and pushes up his dick into Web’s tight hole. One hand palming Web’s waist while the other hand gripping his ass still.

“Shit,” Lieb moans when he sees Web tweaking his hard nipples, his pretty mouth falls open as he gasps out Lieb’s name in breathless whisper.

“Want you to be my little wife,” Lieb gasps out. “Want you to wait for me to come home so you can greet me at the door by sucking my cock before you spread your ass for me to fuck you,” Lieb whispers heatedly, his thrusting becomes erratic when Web grinds down on his balls.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Lieb. Yes, Lieb. I want that. I want to be your little wife. Come in me. Come in your little wife. Fuck, oh god, _Lieb_ –”

“Fuck. I wanna come in you so you can have my baby. Shit. People will know that you are mine when you are carrying my baby. No one else’s but _mine_.”

Those words seem to pull out something sharp from Web when he comes so suddenly without Lieb touching him and the visual of Webster coming on his stomach pushes Lieb over the edge. He frantically pushes up into Web’s slick hole when he comes, stars bursting behind his eyes as he pulls Web to bite his neck hard and groans his name out loud.

Web slumps down on top of Lieb, and the latter automatically wraps his arms around Web; his palm smoothing out the slick back as both of them catch their breaths.

“You okay?” Lieb asks, his voice a soft, cool murmur against Web’s heated skin.

“I’m okay,” Web answers just as softly like he doesn’t want to shatter the soft afterglow that they are both basking in right now. “You?”

Lieb blinks at Web slowly, his body feel sated, his movements languid as he brushes Web’s cheek tenderly.

Lieb knows that nothing can fully erase the anger that he feels whenever he thinks about Landsberg. It is an anger that he will carry within him for the rest of his life.

But still.

“I’m fine, Web,” Lieb utters softly and maybe it’s the sex or maybe it’s the afterglow or maybe it’s the way Web’s clear blue eyes are looking at him or maybe it’s Web’s soft smile against his lips when he kisses Web, but the twist in his chest doesn’t feel as painful; like Web has somehow fucked a bit of his frustration out from his system.

Lieb closes his eyes as he lets Web presses a soft kiss on his eyelids; slowly letting his consciousness being pulled under the soft current of Web's warm glow. He can breathe easily now, safe in the knowledge that that Webster is there to distract him when the burning anger tries to consume him wholly.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have arrived at this point then congratulations. thank you for reading and I hope you like it! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
